2013-02-21 - Hunter's Loon - Er Moon
It's one of those nights in Gotham City: criminality is through the roof and the whole city feels like an oven. The Huntress stands over a two story building, cape completely flat, running down her back as it seems to be no wind to blow it in any way, sweat making the crimefighter's skin glisten under the moonlight and her temper flare dramatically. She watches as a few mob thugs load a truck with the new batch of narcotics to go into town, and in the usual circumstances they would be dead or severely crippled already, but not tonight. Tonight, Helena has company. Looking up at the girl hovering beside her the Huntress narrows her eyes and purses her lips in clear annoyance, arms folded over her breasts "You know I am going to go there and do my thing, right?" Kara Zor-El fidgets while floating in the air. She's still not entirely sure why she's here. Except for Oracle saying she was worried about Helena. Very weird because usually she'd think Kara's too headstrong and reckless for 'Birds of Prey' missions. Heck, Kara wasn't even a member. And it's in Gotham. Grumpy Ass always gets all frowny faced whenever most superhumans do anything in Gotham, even if he tends to give Kara more leeway than most. Then again, look at who she's with. Something about Helena being 'very close' on this one and no one else was available. She lands on the roof by Huntress and shrugs. "Honestly I don't know really what your 'thing' is..." She peers at the structure near where they're standing and uses X-ray vision to per in to see what this is all about anyway. Not that that's a guarantee that she'd know what's going on. Something about Kara annoys Helena immensely, and it shows when the raven-haired woman rolls her eyes and takes a few steps closer, grunting slightly as if in pain. She seems to be wounded somehow, but there are no visible marks on her. Still, the tall brunette takes a moment to breath in and expand "My thing is too much for you, your cousin or anyone else in Metropolis. I am going to go down there and violence is going to happen. A lot of it. So just lay low..." - Helena tightens her grip on her crossbow, aiming at one of the thugs bellow, gritting her teeth, her aim a bit unstable - "And look the other way for about 20 seconds.". The Huntress fires her weapon, the piercing missile going right to a large, bulky african-american's head, as it's completely intended to go there, not at all a misfire. Ducking after she shoots Helena growls in pain once more, hugging her stomach and limping to the sides of the building, where the emergency stairs are. She is not in her peak at all. Kara Zor-El widens her eyes as the crossbow bolt flies towards the guy. Supergirl isn't quite as squeaky clean as her cousin, but enough's been ingrained in her about not just watching people get shot in the head with arrows. Okay this might explain why she was asked to 'escort' Huntress. She flies in front of the arrow, letting it hit into her as she quickly gives the bulky male target a thwap with her finger instead, knocking him out. "Better than the alternative." she says apologetically. He probably is a bad guy or Helena wouldn't be shooting at him. Though still... dead is extreme when unconscious will work just as well. She speeds back to Huntress. "What in Rao's name... I mean... arrow? Head?" Okay she isn't having a good way of saying complete sentences now. Groans at each step she takes down the street, grunting and pissed even if she hasn't even seen what Kara did. Taking a moment to jump from the first floor and down the pavement, bitting her lips and holding back a scream of pain, Helena just rambles "He deserved it. These narcotics are being distributed at Gotham Heights, a school around here. There are kids dying over this shit, and it ends tonight. And when the Huntress says it's ending, it's en- My arrow isn't here.", she states upon walking closer to the man's unconscious body, her voice now showing anger "What happened to my fucking arrow, "Supergirl"...?", her hands bailing into fists, sweat still running down her forehead. Kara Zor-El follows Huntress down to the pavement, albeit by just flying down. She winces when she notices Huntress seems to be hurt, though the fact that she JUST tried to shoot someone in the head, even if it's a drug dealer, doesn't do much for the sympathy. It distracts her from doing what she might normally do, like asking if Huntress is hurt or if she twisted her ankle or something. She's still unsure how Karen can be such good friends with her. She rubs her head and looks at the broken bolt on the floor where it had hit her before it could hit the criminal, and can almost sense the seethingness in Huntress at her for not letting her kill the guy. "Look ... I mean... he won't sell drugs in jail either, right?" she says, defensively. Then she puts her hands on her hips. "Don't make it like I'm a bad person for not wanting to shoot people in the head!" There are times Kara's particularly grateful that she's invulnerable. Helena growls at Kara, and in her head it's obvious she has already considered teaching this girl a lesson, but seeing as she can't, due the extreme difference in their power levels, it is perfectly clear why the Oracle would pair them up right now. Even though Huntress can't attack Kara, however, she can still talk, and that she does in the best way she can to send her message across: "Look, Miss Perfect, I know people in Metropolis don't deal with the kind of shit we do here everyday, but this man is part of an organization that has been selling these narcotics to adolescents all over town, and it just so happens these are the dealers for a certain school where a very good friend of mine works. So if you can't understand me killing them, let me put it like this: people will take this guy's job when he goes to jail, because vigilantes are pussies and the police is ineffective. If we -kill- this fat slob here people will think twice before applying to his job. Got it, Supergirl? Why I have to eliminate these diseases?", Helena's voice dripping with hatred, irony and physical pain. Kara Zor-El frowns. What's with people being angry at her thinking she's 'perfect?' People are angry when she messes up. Then people are angry when they say she's 'perfect!' How in Rao's name is 'perfect' an insult anyway??? "Buh... wait why not interrogate them, find out who the boss is, and arrest him as well?" She shakes her head with confusion. "Look I'm not going to just stand by while you kill people. Can't you just... you know... stop them without killing them? Besides... I'd think killing them would just mean they'd have more of them next time more heavily armed because some crazy person is KILLING THEM." She then peers at Huntress again and gets a bit more concerned than angry. "Are you hurt or something?" She starts looking Huntress over with X-Ray vision. Maybe she broke her ankle or something when she made that jump? Kara Zor-El frowns. What's with people being angry at her thinking she's 'perfect?' People are angry when she messes up. Then people are angry when they say she's 'perfect!' How in Rao's name is 'perfect' an insult anyway??? "Buh... wait why not interrogate them, find out who the boss is, and arrest him as well?" She shakes her head with confusion. "Look I'm not going to just stand by while you kill people. Can't you just... you know... stop them without killing them? Besides... I'd think killing them would just mean they'd have more of them next time more heavily armed because some crazy person is KILLING THEM." She then peers at Huntress again and gets a bit more concerned than angry. "Are you hurt or something?" She starts looking Huntress over with X-Ray vision. Maybe she broke her ankle or something when she made that jump? Helena is bleeding, not outside, but as soon as Kara's x-ray vision gets through the woman's superficial layer of skin she can see stitches in her stomach giving out due the intense physical activity. That the woman can stand seems like a pretty huge deal, but all Helena thinks about is letting this girl in front of her hear exactly what she thinks, even if the Huntress' knees seem to be giving out right under her. "Because I -know- who their bosses are but they are too much for me to handle right now, and I can't go to fucking work this week knowing my students are out there snorting their lives away! The ones who are already -dead- deserve a bit of retribution, don't you thi-". Helena is emotional about this. It is obvious this is getting to her on a very, very personal level. Her eyes are teary, not as Barbara would be, hurt and vulnerable, but full of hatred. Huntress has some powerful unresolved issues, and as they start overwhelming her senses Helena falls on her knees, a thin line of blood connecting her lips to the ground as she supports herself on her fours. "Fucking do-gooders...G-Go... Yo-you go b-back to M-Metrop-", she mutters, drowsy, as her whole body now falls on the cement, the Huntress unconscious. Okay, this is a new one for her. When she sees that Huntress has stitches in her stomach that are giving from the activity and collapses, Kara quickly picks her up, trying to be careful. "Crap! crap crap crap." She looks around at the building. Guess the drug dealers or whoever is in here get a reprieve. She takes off with Huntress in her arms. She'd normally take someone like this to the hospital, but not really an option for costumed people. Especially vigilantes like Huntress. And probably not a good idea to take her back to Oracle. Luckily, she does know a doctor nearby in Brooklyn who she's already been to once, an who she knows Karen uses as a physician as well. So at superspeed (not going quite as fast as she could go because of her injured passenger), she's at the door of the Brownstone of Dr. Mid-Nite - supposedly one of the best physicians on the planet, and who works quite a bit with patients who are superheroes. She knocks on the door several times after looking through to make sure he's home. Then rings the bell a lot as well. Hours later: Helena was in bad, bad shape. Apparently many of her vital organs showed signs of bullet wounds, and with the number of stitches the brunette had inside of her no doctor in the world would allow her physical activiy, and she probably knew it. Whatever made Huntress stand up and try to kill those dealers must have been serious business to her. And now she is in front of Kara, lying down on her bed, all stitched back together again. Helena sleeps completely knocked out, the black, satin sheets of her bed covering everything neck down as the effects of her medication run strong, keeping her sedated. Looking at Huntress like this is really something else: she looks as young as she is, no frowning, no grunting, no rage... she looks almost in peace. Medically induced peace. It's wearing off, however, because Kara can hear Helena groan, those blue eyes opening slowly to focus on where she is, only to close again. "Damn it.", she speaks up, piecing together what happened very quickly. "What are you doing here?" Kara Zor-El sits by Helena's bed in a chair, and gives a little wave when she comes to. "I brought you here after you split your stitches in your stomach. You know.... even Batman occasionally has to have some bed rest." She puts her hand lightly on Helena's shoulder so she doesn't do something dumb like try to get up and pop the stitches again. "I took you to Dr. Midnite and he fixed you up again, but said you'll need to stay put for a little bit. He gave you some new... thing which should speed up the healing a bit though at least." Helena, as many of Kara's acquaintances, is human, and in times like this it shows. Her hair is disheveled, her eyes are unfocused, her breathing is erratic and her skin is pale. Humans are so vulnerable, so frail, and yet Helena was out there hunting criminals with holes in her stomach. Closing her eyes again the brunette says nothing for a moment, her lips pursing strangely, almost as if the Huntress is about to be overwhelmed by emotion, but it stops, and she nods. "Good.", she groans out, before looking up at Kara "Can I ask you something, Kara?" Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "Um... okay, sure?" she asks with a bit of relief. She really doesn't think of humans that way, but doesn't see humanity with the same eyes that her cousin does - given she wasnt raised by humans or grow up with humans like Clark did. Then again, she spent most of her life on Krypton -not- having superpowers because of the red sun. "What is it?" Smirking a bit, and then groaning out of pain, the Huntress looks up at Kara, her eyelids heavy due medication "How can you be so inhuman? So... artificial?", her voice almost amused by the question she just made. Helena stares at Kara as she awaits for a response, but doesn't stop talking "How can you be so artificially good? Always so righteous? Such a good little girl for your cousin? I mean... Karen is nothing like you... what gives?" Kara Zor-El blinks, then says, "I'm not! I mean... okay I'm not human but... wait I... I'm not always artificially good and righteous!" Though the last few words made her start sounding more like a question than a declaration. Sha pauses. "I just ... " She thinks a bit and then starts over again, after taking a deep, unnecessary breath. "I'm dangerous. Really, really dangerous okay? I sometimes think I have like... bad in me, just below the skin? Like... when Darkseid brainwashed me, it was so easy for him to make me almost kill my cousin. And ... you know, then with the black kryptonite thing? I mean, that 'bad' me was me too, and almost killed everyone in the Justice League. INCLUDING my cousin. Again! So sorry if I want to try to be good, okay? I was supposed to come here to protect my cousin... my BABY cousin... and instead now he's older than me and it's just ... WEIRD. And whenever I forget that and just do what comes naturally I do stuff like, I don't know... like break Conner's jaw or make people not trust me because they know that I'm not human and I'm dangerous." She crosses her arms then, frowning. "And by the way, Karen's me from another universe, just like... 10 years older and a different type of ship that took here here or something." She pauses. "I don't know why with the boobs." she murmurs. Helena chuckles and yells out loud in pain right after, whimpering as she clutches her stomach in pain. She curls into a ball but, apparently, she can deal with it in a few seconds, as she remains in that position, her breathing elaborated, but her voice as cynical as ever "Everyone has 'bad' in them... you just behave worse than most because you are always so shut in. I mean... there must be a lot of things you want to do, but can't, because you are Superman's cousin and he would never approve... so when you can, you go all shades of crazy. Like a catholic, sheltered girl that transforms into the town bicycle when her parents finally let her out...". Helena grins, even though she is somewhat trying to help she knows, or hopes, the way she talks makes Kara uncomfortable. If she can't hit the girl, then maybe she can at least torture her a little. "Also, you are growing just fine. Maybe you won't be like Karen, but... she's pretty much uncanny in that department...". Kara Zor-El leans forward. "Again. He's my baby cousin. BABY cousin. I'm not trying to get his approval. I mean... I used to change his diapers! I don't go killing people because... look because I don't want to go killing people. I'm not the type of person Darkseid thought I was. I'm a good person. Sorry" She shrugs and says, sarcastically, "So -horrible- that I'm not wanting to go killing people who get me angry! And honestly you should be happy about I'm not that type of person, and it has nothing - NOTHING - to do with my cousin. He's just a lot better person than me like that." She then pauses when you say the 'town bicycle' thing. She doesn't react with anger to that though - mainly confusion. "And I'm not catholic or a bicycle... what does that even mean?" Shoving her face on the mattress Helena gives a loud scream of frustration, her face remaining there for a moment before she turns to look at Kara, her cheek mashed against the bed as she doesn't even bother looking up anymore "You are so boring, Kara! I... I can't imagine just how Karen and you are the same person, but I am guessing that other universe must be that much more interesting.", and laying on her back the brunette keeps talking, trying to find a good position to stay in "And I didn't mean killing people. Not just that, even though you are dead fucking wrong about it. I don't want to kill people, but some people deserve to die, and there's that. What I meant, however, was about your whole... do you even date? Listen to music? Have a favorite tv show or... anything? Everything about you is so... inhuman and idealized! You drive me -mad- with your angel face and your holier-than-thou routine... The only weird thing is your mini-skirt! Are you a closet exbicionist or something?" Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "Rao! Yes, I do date! okay? I have a boyfriend. In fact he's my second boyfriend. The first was a Tamaranean, and he went all evil and I had to stop him. My boyfriend now is a human named Dedrick and we spend lots of time together when I'm not doing.... you know.. THIS type of thing. And his parents are great and really like me too, so there!" She plants her hands on her lap. "And yeah I listen to music and my favorite TV show is Star Trek, even though it has so many scientific inaccuracies, because Dedrick showed it to me and..." She then puts her hands on her skirt to pat it down a bit. "And I like my outfit okay! Kal's mom made it for me!" Which brings up all sorts of questions about why Kal's mom would dress up a 16 year old blonde girl that looks like Kara in a midriff shirt and incredibly short miniskirt. "Seriously? Shut up okay? I'm not angel-faced and I'm not idealized or all that! And you're one to talk about exhibitionist outfits, Miss 'I wear hot pants and a cutout belly costume!' And hey... I'm invulnerable so if someone shoots me in the stomach it's not a big deal, what's your reason for not wearing armor when people are SHOOTING AT YOU?" she says with real annoyance. Helena listens and tries to suppress her laughter, which is made easy when the pain in her stomach gets to crippling levels, her eyes shooting wide open and her whole body going stiff. It takes a moment for the brunette to get out of her personal hell of pain, but when she does Kara is still talking. Now this is amusing. Turn around to face the blonde, just because she wants to see Kara's face when she replies, Helena smiles, sweat dribbling down her forehead, responding to the girl "Ever considered I might be an exbitionist, Miss Perfect?". Helena knows she is hitting home with her words, Kara is getting pretty worked up, even if not as pissed as Huntress would have liked it. Kara Zor-El frowns. Though Kara's more pissed because half the time, people are saying she does NOT have a handle on her emotions and is NOT responsible enough. Then the other half of people are apparently calling her 'perfect' like it's horrible. She seriously just can't win here! "Well you're doing fine as that then. And as a punching bag. You know, have you ever thought maybe crimefighting isn't really your thing?" She frowns. "You know, I read your bio." she says, crossing her arms. Helena looks up at Kara directly into her eyes. This is now a dangerously explosive territory they are threading over, and Huntress rises up to her fours on the bed, a smile that masks her anger for what Kara just said on her lips. Playing it cool for now the brunette leans in until her hands are over Kara's thighs, their faces close to one another "Please, do tell... what did you read there?" Kara Zor-El says, "What, the fact that your family was in organized crime? Or that they got killed by others in organized crime in front of you? You know, talk about fake making nice with that smile. I can practically hear your adrenaline and heart skip a beat. And I'm not even joking, I really CAN hear that sort of stuff" She tilts her head with mock-innocence. "What, you don't want someone psychoanalyzing you to figure out why you act like you act?" She puts her hand on her chest. "Doesn't feel nice does it? Especially when you're getting it totally wrong about me. Believe me, you don't know the first thing about how I act or even what I think, especially if you think I'm trying to be perfect. I'm trying to not mess up too badly. You've sure let that ship sail though!" Kara can surely hear Helena's functions betraying her smile. At the mention of her family getting killed Helena's eyes shimmer in a strange way, but her heart races faster, thudding on her chest. Huntress body is locking down, her blood rushing through with so much intensity that if not for Mid-Nite's special treatment, her stiches would be opening up again. Still, for a split of second, Helena doesn't seem like she will be doing much against those words. And yet she does. It might startle Kara, as she is not so used to this kind of dirty fighting, but the first thing Helena does is spit right at the Kryptonian's eye. Huntress knows she can't really harm Kara, but she can make this very unpleasant, and right after her first low blow Helena is already going for her second one, lunging at the blonde with all her mind to knock her down. Kara can hear the fabric of Helena's stitches stretch, and her heart pump even harder, as Helena growls and pummels her fists all over the girl "You are SICK, you alien monster! My family was shot in front of me! YOU LITTLE SADIST!". Kara Zor-El is a bit surprised about being spit on, but then frowns after wiping the spit away. Especially when Helena tries to knock her down. Though she doesn't do anything about that. Of course, considering that they can have train hit into them and not budge them, a stitched-up Huntress isn't likely to do a better job, element of surprise or no. Hitting the Kryptonian teenager is like hitting steel. Kara just waits a bit in case Helena stops punching on her own (or until Kara's had just about enough of this)... then puts her hand on Helena's shoulder and pushes her back down onto the bed again before she breaks those stitches. Then quickly says, "First... you're the one who started it. I guess I'm not little miss perfect after all then?" She frowns looking down at her. "Second, you don't have the monopoly on tragic backstories. I mean... I watched my own parents get incinerated through the window of my ship while the ship started putting me into suspended animation. And I didn't even want to leave Krypton! My dad said mom and dad were coming in another ship right after, and they weren't! In fact, it's not even just my parents. Everyone I know died. All my friends are dead. All my family is dead except for Kal. My entire friggin' planet! So I'm sorry that I'm a little insensitive that you lost your parents like that and it made you decide that you should kill people! If anything I'm not the monster here because I'm not the one who took something HORRIBLE happening to them and make it an excuse to kill." She keeps Helena pinned to the bed with her hand. "And really... I'm the sadist? Have you even BOTHERED to look in the mirror lately? And frankly you're the one acting like a monster, not me. So STOP IT! I'm not my cousin and I don't have the same perfect patience he has, and I sure as hell do not like being everyone's emotional punching bag to make them feel better about themselves! GOT ME?" She then lets go of your shoulder and just fumes a bit, crossing her arms again and looking at Helena. Helena tries everything she can to stop Kara from pinning her down, from armbars she learned from brazillian jiu-jitsu instructors to aikido maneuvers - she does it all. None of it has any effect on Supergirl or stops her from easily pinning her down. Kara can hear a stitch break as the woman yells out loud, frustration making Huntress almost wail in animal-like fashion. Once that one stitch breaks, however, Helena curls into a ball and grits her teeth, shutting her eyes tight. A normal person would cry right now, as memories come flooding right in, but not her. She turns those memories into fuel and just as Kara finishes her speech Helena lets out a scream "GO AWAY! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS ANY OF THEM! CLAYFACE, DENT, FRIES! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD! NOWGOAWAY!". The hatred in Helena's eyes is uncanny, and if the thin line of blood that runs down her lips and her shuddering body are any indication, Helena can rage through most of wounds. With those eyes focused on Kara's the kryptonian can see that the more they stare down each other, more Helena's body demands for her to lay down and rest, but she wills herself to keep daring Kara. It's a good thing she has no kryptonite ring. Kara Zor-El sighs. Yeah... Kal would have definitely handled it a lot better. He doesn't -ever- get angry and he's so much more patient than Kara is about - everything. She needs to leave before Huntress starts hurting herself even more. She bites her lip. "I'm .... sorry. Okay? I ... I shouldn't have said any of that." She keeps her hand on Helena though so she can't get up - mainly so Huntress won't pop her stitches more. "Please stop? You're going to pop the stitches again, then you won't be able to be beating up people for even longer. Okay? Stop please. I'm sorry. I'll go, okay?" Helena struggles even more as the girl asks her to stop, her stubborn behavior and almost ungodly anger keeping her from doing anything Kara asks of her. Her stitches are already at their limit when she starts screaming "GETYOURHANDSOFME! GETOUT!", looking everywhere for something to use against Kara as if she was getting attacked in the most personal way possible. Her feet are pressing against Supergirl's torso, her hands are around the girl's hand, Helena even tried to bite Kara once, resulting in a bloodied mouth. Helena needs rest, friends and psychological evaluation. She is simply beyond reasoning. Kara Zor-El looks nervous, especially after Huntress BITES her and bloodies her mouth as a result. More because Kara is NOT the same type of patience that Clark has, with the 'Batman always gets a free punch' mentality. At least Kara actually didn't just pull her hand back even because she was worried that it might result in Helena losing teeth. So she had to actually wait until Helena's jaw opened again to prevent Helena from hurting herself trying to bite the Kryptonian teen. Kara doesn't know how much force it would take to dislodge teeth, and frankly doesn't want to learn. Soon as her hand is free, Kara gets up and out of reach. "I'm going..." Then there's a blur and she's gone. Though she did leave a note with the doctor downstairs that Helena popped a stitch and might have hurt her jaw.